


Hiking Paradise

by gadverdanne



Series: Holiday in Greece [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Flint, Hiking, Holiday, Injury, Kinda fluff, M/M, Stubborn John, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadverdanne/pseuds/gadverdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because both Flint and Silver love hiking, they go for a hike on their holiday. It doesn't go according to plan, but they make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking Paradise

Greece is a country filled with mountains. Some call it hiking paradise because of it. Hiking, along with reading and each other was one of the things both John and James enjoyed. Obviously, they decided to go for a hike in Greece's mountains. 

Their rental car wasn't the best, but it worked, for now. They reached their destination fairly quickly and without trouble. 

As they arrived, John stumbled out of the car, both his legs wobbly from the curvy road. He gripped the sun heated roof of the car briefly, realised it was steaming hot, yelped and shook his hand violently. James chuckled as he got out of the car as well. 

They got themselves a map with the route on it. Luckily, the directions were in English. It was a 7 km hike, with not too many climbs. They should be done in a couple of hours.

James opened the backpack and handed John the sunscreen. 

"I knew you'd forget to put some on, again, so I brought it." James explained. 

John sighed, but sprayed the liquid sunscreen on his face, shoulders and arms. In the meantime, James made sure their water bottles were filled and easily accessible.

They checked everything for the last time, and started their hike. James held the map, as John told marvelous stories about things that may or may not be true. 

It went great for a while, they knew where to go, the weather was good, the sights were wonderful. It made James think of the legend of Mount Olympus, of which the ancient Greeks believed was inhabited by gods. He now understood why. With this view, and his lover at his side, he kind of felt like one as well. 

No problems at all, until John didn't look where he was putting his feet because of the great view, and a big tree stood close to the path, its roots sticking out. John's foot got caught in it, and he hit the ground with a loud smack, followed by a groan. 

James turned around as fast as he could. He knelt down next to him, reaching for the first aid kit in his bag. John got up slowly, checking for wounds or bruises. The ground was covered in small stones, so he had some minor cuts on his legs and arms. However, when he tried to get up, his ankle burned like hell. 

"Ahh.. shit." He groaned. 

"What is it?" James asked with concern. 

"Well, we're lucky you followed that first aid course back home." John joked, clenching his teeth. "It's my ankle." He added. 

"Take off your shoe, carefully." James demanded. John obeyed, hissing at the jolt of pain it triggered. 

James examined it gently, focusing on John's noises. Nothing too bad, he concluded. Probably sprained. 

"I'm bandaging it, but we still have to walk three kilometers." He warned with care. 

John nodded, as James grabbed bandages from his first aid kit. He wrapped John's ankle and foot with the white fabric with care, shushing him comfortingly every time he let out a cry of pain. 

"Try to put your shoe back on." James handed him his shoe, put his supplies back in his bag. When he noticed he had laced his shoe he held out his hand for John to take. John took it, pulled himself up, but let go afterwards.

John could stand on his foot, but it hurt pretty bad. He walked on stubbornly. He was limping a little bit, but he acted as if everything was okay. James wanted to help, but John refused. They went on in silence, except for John's huffs and groans. 

When they got more frequent, James had enough. He put his arm around John's waist. John stopped walking and looked at him in surprised confusion. 

"Let me take care of you." James pleaded. 

John sighed deeply. "How can I say no to that." John huffed. He leaned in and put his arm around James's neck. Wrapped around each other, they walked on. 

\---

"Just one more kilometer left, we can do this." James assured John. They had paused to eat and drink something, John cooled his ankle with one of the water bottles, that still was surprisingly cold.

"Can we get pizza after?" John groaned, trying to put his shoe back on. 

"As long as you don't put pineapple on it." James chuckled. 

"That's a yes." John concluded. He got up slowly, not putting too much pressure on his painful ankle. 

"Okay then. Come on, it's time to go." He held out his arm, and John rolled into it gratefully. They took a few steps, heard something rumble, then felt and saw rain. Lots of rain.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" They moaned in unison. 

"Did you bring an umb-" John was cut off by James's "No." 

John looked around. There was no place to shelter anywhere near. "We're so getting pizza after this." He sighed as they went on. 

After fifteen minutes of groaning, getting soaked dragging each other forwards, they made it to the car. John collapsed in the passenger seat, as James settled behind the steering wheel. 

Their eyes locked, and they both concluded, "Pizza."


End file.
